guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daily forecast
I wasn't really sure what to title this, but I thought it would be good to have a centralized forecast table for all of the daily stuff they've got going on now. Especially since I revamped the main page to only list the current stuff. I'd thought about putting it in the GuildWiki: namespace, but wasn't sure if that would be appropriate, since that is supposed to be meta-info about the wiki, not info about Guild Wars. If anyone has a better idea on what to call this, feel free to move it. —Dr Ishmael 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) On a separate note, is it possible to add the day of the week as well? Its not that I or any other user would be incapable, but it would certainly speed up the process of planning ahead to do certain missions or bounties.--Ascalon Destroyer 04:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Done. —Dr Ishmael 12:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome job on this page btw Kaede 13:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I had that same thought almost a year ago Ascalon Destroyer. For longer term planning check out my Calendar. -- Kirbman 22:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) time note I fixed the TZ offset in the date display. I don't know whether it should be noted that for a given "day" (line), what is listed is what it is for the most of the day. That is, for Sandford, it changes FROM what is listed to the next one (at night time, anet time), and for the rest, it is what it changes TO what is listed on that line (in the morning, anet time) 00:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Great page! This is an awesome idea. GJ to all who made it happen. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 18:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Two oddities # On the Quick access links page, this section stands out; it's the only data that is on the left margin & the only table without a container box. # It's also missing one of the non-static FedEx/Bounty type quests, Nick the traveler. Would anyone have objections to updating the forecast so that it's (a) centered/boxed and (b) includes the Nick data? (naturally, Nick T would show one item for up to 7 days and "unknown" for the remainder of the forecast). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 18:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :#IANAGD (I am not a graphic designer), so do with it what you will. :#Nick the Traveler is weekly, and we have no clue where he's going to be in the future yet. This is a daily forecast, so adding him would contradict both parts of the page title. —Dr Ishmael 18:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::# heh. Cool. Wasn't sure if there was a strong reason for the current look. ::# Eh, I disagree (yah, it's not "daily," but it is a useful (and missing) part of Quick Access). However, unless there's strong support from others, I'll drop the suggestion. :: See below (shortly) for a mocked up daily forecast. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::# I suggest we make the quick access one appear differently than this one, it shouldn't be hard to do, I'll take a shot at it after dinner using your mockup style. :::# We can predict the traveler once he starts repeating, until then there's not much point as the most information for a short term prediction is what's current. -- Kirbman 22:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Cool! Thanks for taking a peek! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done =) Check it out -- Kirbman 01:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Wicked cool! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 03:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Mock up: centered Here's a mockup of what the daily forecast could look like centered, with a similar boxed background to the others on Quick access links. Although both pages linked below are in my user space, peeps should feel free to edit them. I'm terrible with colors, so I hope s/o else can adjust to look nicer. * [[User:Tennessee Ernie Ford/Daily forecast|mockup of Daily forecast]] * [[User:Tennessee Ernie Ford/Quick access links|mockup of Quick access links]] —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :For the Quick access links it's a good idea to color it, but I don't think it's such a good idea to have it colored over here, though it would work. I think the lower font size will synergize well with the improvement made by User:Llandale. I don't think a centered view is necessary in either way, however it would fit the style. Conclusion: color center font size . Simply the empty line between the "updated on"-message and the table should be deleted. Kaede 20:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The extra whitespace was due to the positioning of tags around a paragraph, which left 2 extra lines above and below said paragraph. I fixed that and then applied some float magic to the maintenance links to make them appear on the same line. —Dr Ishmael 16:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Float magic — nice! (TEF magic — bleh) Thanks! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :On the Original in a narrow browser, I see that the two 'Bounty' columns take the bulk of the narrowing. Since these two have the longest names inside, they should adjust the least. As it is it makes the table too tall. The mockup seems to adjust all columns the same (as you adjust browswe width) which is significantly better. This matters to us folks with a modern (wide) monitor and a 2ndary older monitor.LLandale 12:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Narrow Width When the window is narrow the table is hopeless. The Wanted column, which has the longest text, narroows the fastest and the table gets real tall. Had it fixed but it was reverted. I don't understand the algorithm to determine which column gets hit when you narrow, but something has to be fixed. Its easy to see, just make your browser narrow. LLandale 23:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The "algorithm" would be part of your browser's code, not the wiki's. I'm using Firefox 3.6, and it looks like it's keeping the columns all at the same relative width when I resize the window. The Wanted column certainly doesn't stand out. —Dr Ishmael 00:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Got IE, as I expect the vast majority of folks here do. Seems reasonable to accomodate the most folks, not just the ones with the better browsers. I see the widths are set to be rather narrow. Seems like we should width them to be more reasonable, perhaps make the minimum table width the same as the two charts on the quick access pages. LLandale 13:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Error in text? Read on the main page: All activities change at &calldate=03-06-2011&hournr=16&forma= 1600 UTC / 8:00 AM PST, except for Nicholas, who changes at &calldate=03-06-2011&hournr=7&forma= 0700 UTC / 11:00 AM PST. 1600 UTC => 0700 UTC is -9 hours. Shouldn't 8:00 AM PST => 11:00 'P'M PST Instead? Note that I don't get anything about those time changes :p 14:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're right. --◄mendel► 14:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC)